


Triggered Omega

by CrimsonCatastrophe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, One Shot, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCatastrophe/pseuds/CrimsonCatastrophe
Summary: Arthur is an omega, but that doesn't mean he always needs or wants to be treated like an omega.  But, as he looked into those adoring, too blue eyes, he couldn't deny that in this moment, he absolutely loved it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Hetalia, which is the property of Hidekaz Himaruya.

Arthur was an omega, but he was not a stereotypical omega.  He was strong in his own right.  He was intelligent and opinionated.  He could take care of himself; he had goals that didn't revolve around mating and bearing children.  He was always composed and gentlemanly, always maintaining control of his emotions, well unless he was drunk, which didn't happen _that_ often, despite what that wine-loving frog liked to argue to the contrary. And, most importantly, he didn't need or want some arsehole alpha protecting or claiming him and all that rubbish. In fact, Arthur absolutely hated being treated like an _omega_.  He was tired of alphas underestimating him, coddling him, and only desiring him for a quick fuck because they thought he wasn't omega enough to have as a proper mate.

_What the bloody bollocks did that even mean?_

Arthur wondered and made the mistake of asking Francis during a pub-crawl. Francis had rubbed his chin in thought as he swiveled his barstool to partly face Arthur. The lights of the bar perfectly illuminated the side of his face, making him look like some model for _Vogue_ , rather than just another drunken patron, as he swirled the crimson contents of some expensive French wine in his crystal glass before his _moisturized_ lips parted to speak.

“You are not soft in places omegas should be. You are all scrawny, angular, and bony. You can't cook. Your personality is terrible, and you are snappish and standoffish. You have absolutely no fashion sense. You are not very attractive, and your eyebrows are unsightly. You are getting old; you are a 23-year-old unmated omega. You have never had a serious relationship. To put it plainly, you are simply unlovable,” Francis had said bluntly. 

They were always blunt with omegas. _But God forbid, someone insults an alpha, and it was like the world was ending._ Arthur thought bitterly. It didn't stop Arthur anyway, as many an alpha would learn. Alphas could bugger off, for all he cared.  He didn't _need_ or _want_ any of them anyway.  He reaffirmed to himself mentally as he was about to inform yet another alpha verbally. But, then he turned around, and his breath caught in his throat as he stared into what had to be the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

“Need some help, omega?” The alpha repeated his question.

_Omega_ , the word caused an immediate rage to ignite in his chest and a scowl to spread across his face. However, there was something different about this particular alpha’s tone. He didn’t say it patronizingly or degradingly. He had said it as objectively as if stating oxygen was necessary for life. He also didn’t flare his scent in an attempt to intimidate the omega. In fact, he smelled pretty decent, for an _alpha_ anyway. Arthur took a delicate, discreet sniff of the air. This alpha smelled like leather, sweets, pine, fresh, clean, open breezes, sunshine, and musk that was just enough to be arousing, but it was not so potent that it smelled like a bunch of skunks just had a spraying contest.

Arthur shifted the heavy book load in his hands as he openly _surveyed_ the young lad in front of him. The alpha had an expectant, yet patient look upon his face as he stepped over Arthur’s foot, which he had been about to use to attempt to nudge the door open. Arthur instantly tensed at the alpha’s close proximity and planted his feet firmly on the ground. He would fight if he had to; he knew alphas could become aggressive for no valid reason. However, the alpha merely held the door open for him with a blinding smile upon his face.

“Want me to take a load,” the alpha asked, while gesturing towards Arthur’s armful of books.

Arthur’s cheeks immediately flushed with color at the alpha’s choice of wording, and despite himself, he couldn’t help the images his mind eagerly conjured of said alpha doing just that, but in a far less gentlemanly fashion. The mental fantasies shouldn’t have been nearly as arousing as they were, but Arthur tried to reason with himself that it was about time alphas had to give instead of always just take.

“Are you okay; do you need me to walk you home or something?” The alpha asked in a concerned voice when the green-eyed omega simply gaped at him with a flushed face.

Arthur bristled at the sheer indignation of such an _inquiry_ , as he was yanked out of his lewd fantasies. His chest puffed out in anger, and he stood as tall as he could manage, and still that blasted alpha was taller than him.

“I am perfectly fine, and I sure as bloody hell don’t need anything from anyone, especially an _alpha_! I am perfectly capable of doing everything on my own, and I can open my own damn door by myself, you git!” Arthur said acerbically through clenched teeth.

The alpha cocked his head to the side in confusion, but his ever present smile still shined brightly, unfaltering even in the face of the omega’s furry.

“Um, dude, no one said you couldn’t,” the alpha said candidly.

Arthur sputtered as he tried to think of a proper response. _Technically_ , that was true, but he wouldn’t give the alpha the satisfaction. Besides, he knew what the alpha was implying, and he most certainly did not appreciate it.

“Then, why did you ask?” The omega asked with a small smirk upon his face as he mentally congratulated himself.

_That’s right, Arthur, let him know you are on to him and won’t take his shite._

If possible, the alpha’s smile seemed to widen and increase in brilliance even further. The omega felt his stomach flutter at such a smile being directed at him, but he wouldn’t allow himself to be swayed by the alpha’s _charms_.

“Because, I’m a hero,” the alpha said as he leaned in closer to whisper into the omega’s rapidly reddening ear, the alpha’s warm lips a fraction of an inch away from making contact with its shell.

Arthur shivered, despite himself as the alpha slowly pulled away, winking at the omega and certainly _not_ making his knees go a little weak. Before the omega could gather his wits about him, the alpha’s hand had gently pressed against his lower back and guided him through the open door that was still gripped firmly in the alpha’s other hand. Arthur’s face flamed at the touch, and he quickly turned around, nearly dropping his books in the process, to yell at the alpha for touching him without his permission. But, the alpha was already heading in the opposite direction.

“You better hurry to class or you’ll be late,” the alpha yelled rather loudly, though not unkindly.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” The omega yelled back.

“Hahaha,” the alpha laughed obnoxiously as he looked over his shoulder to bestow one final, breathtaking smile upon the flustered omega.

The nerve of _that_ alpha, Arthur fumed as he brooded for the rest of his classes. He hoped he wouldn’t be _accosted_ by that alpha ever again; he absolutely had _no desire whatsoever_ to see him again. But, alas, as luck, which was _never_ on his side, would have it, he would see that alpha two weeks later.

* * *

 

As Arthur listened to the lecturer drone on, he swore he felt someone staring intensely at his back. The omega turned around only to find the same blue-eyed alpha staring at him rather longingly from the back of the class. The omega spared him a _cursory_ glance. The alpha sat with his chin resting in his hand and his elbow propped upon the surface of the desk. Arthur thought such posture was quite ungentlemanly. The alpha was wearing slightly distressed, low-rise, blue jeans. A brown hoodie, which had black fur lining around the collar and hood as well as the number “50” printed in white ink on the back of it, hugged his muscled frame. Well-worn Converse shoes tapped an irritating beat against the tiled flooring of the classroom. His hair was mildly mused, but his cowlick stood proudly, bouncing ever so slightly with his every movement. A delicate pink coloring graced his cheeks as blue eyes continued to gaze at him through thin-rimmed, wire glasses. The omega scowled at him before turning around, a vivid blush gracing his own pale cheeks as he watched the alpha via the reflective surfaces in the classroom through his peripheral vision. It wasn’t his fault that he _had_ to see _that_ alpha. It was science; he betted that alpha would like science, _not_ that he gave a rat’s arse what _that_ alpha liked.

Later that night, after Arthur had returned from his shift at the local tea and coffee shop, the omega came home only to discover a bouquet of immaculate, red roses, with a slight misting of dew clinging to their delicate, yet beautiful petals, leaning against his doorstep. As he gingerly picked up the bouquet, he noticed a small card was attached to the shiny wrapping paper around the stems of the roses. Curiously, the omega pulled the card free, flipping it open to reveal a slightly messy attempt at an elegant cursive scrawl. Arthur’s large eyebrows scrunched briefly in confusion as he read over the contents of the message.

_Hi, Arthur Kirkland. I’m not a stalker; I just asked around for your name. It’s not like I hacked your computer to get your info or anything, haha. Anyway, my name is Alfred F. Jones. I think you are really hot, and I want to get to know you. Maybe take you out on a date or something, but no pressure, dude. I don’t want to sound like a creeper, but call me asap!_

He didn’t want to sound like a creeper? Well, too late for that, Arthur thought as he read the message. He didn’t know whether he should be angry or amused at this alpha’s poor attempt at getting into his pants. However, being the self-righteous omega that he is _(was),_ Arthur simply threw the card in the bin and carefully placed the roses in his best vase, only because he was tired and it was the closest one in reach at the time, and set it on the windowsill.

The next day, _that alpha_ , Alfred his mind unhelpfully and unwantedly supplied, gently grabbed him by the wrist just as Arthur was about to exit the classroom. The omega swiftly turned around, an annoyed scowl firmly planted on his face, as he was about to tell whoever had grabbed him to bugger the fuck off, but he was stunned into silence by gorgeous blue eyes and a radiant, although somewhat shy, smile.

“Did you get the roses?” Alfred asked hopefully as he nervously fidgeted from foot to foot.

Arthur, completely _unimpressed_ by the _annoying_ alpha, simply shrugged his shoulders.

“I received them,” the omega tried to say uninterestedly, as if Alfred had asked him what time it was.

“And, will you let me take you out like on a date or something, if you aren’t busy?” Alfred asked as he began to rattle off his times of availability, much too enthusiastically for Arthur’s taste.

“I’m busy,” Arthur lied through his teeth.

The alpha’s smile faltered for a moment, and Arthur _almost_ felt a bit sorry for him.

“Well, I can reschedule some stuff,” the alpha persisted as he tightly gripped his backpack.

“I’m sure I’ll have prior engagements then as well. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a class to attend,” the omega said forcefully and dismissively.

It took more than it really should have for Arthur to turn his back on the alpha and quickly dart out of the room, disappearing amongst the sea of students and leaving a dejected alpha in his wake. Alfred would have chased after him, as he could easily push through and barrel over just about anyone, but his brother, Matthew, had told him heroes don’t do that after one too many times of experiencing that for himself. Later that week, on Friday night when he was drunk and lonely, Arthur would dig the card with Alfred’s number on it out of the garbage and call the alpha. They eventually agreed upon an Italian restaurant, as Arthur was vehemently opposed to going anywhere _French_.

After the dinner, they had agreed to date exclusively, which the omega was wary of since alphas only said that to get in his pants and then leave once they had gotten what they had been after all along. But, Alfred hadn’t even once asked for a fuck throughout the duration of their university schooling. In fact, it was the omega who had to initiate their first kiss. Alfred had kissed with his eyes open, and it was dizzying and intense. But, Arthur found his own eyes slowly fluttering open only to be drowned in a sea of blue as the alpha pulled him closer, affectionately nuzzling any part of Arthur that he could reach. And, Arthur begrudgingly admitted to himself that he had felt safe, loved, and oddly at peace as the alpha held him securely in his arms and snogged his breath away.

* * *

 

Arthur fidgeted nervously and swayed slightly as he and Alfred browsed the aisles in search of pillows, blankets, and other necessities Arthur demanded he needed for his upcoming heat. His preheat always made him rather anxious and irritable, but Alfred seemed to be taking it in stride anyway. Arthur was secretly glad because this would be his first time having a mate during one of his heats. He was no virgin by any means, but he previously was never willing to risk a pregnancy during his heats when his fertility significantly increased. Alfred held him close and nuzzled against him as Arthur fretted over which pillows to purchase and debated between knitting his own blanket or buying the premade one, despite the fact that he already had an ample supply back at his home anyway.

From the spike in his scent, Alfred highly doubted that Arthur would have time to knit anything since his heat was quickly approaching. The alpha was already starting to become a bit lightheaded by the sweet-smelling pheromones the omega was secreting, and by the looks of it, so were other alphas in the area as well. Alfred pulled Arthur closer and glared at the interested alphas, making sure to keep his scent comforting and warm, so as not to upset _his_ omega.

_God, he wanted to buy Arthur the entire store, beat those other alphas to bloody pulps, and fuck the omega senseless and so thoroughly that his claim seeped out of him for days, making it abundantly clear that Arthur was his and his alone._

But, the alpha held himself in check, _for now._

_And, Arthur said he had no self-control!_

The omega remained obvious to the alpha’s internal struggle, fingering another bundle of yarn, this one a softer texture.

“Hmm, which one to get,” Arthur murmured indecisively to himself as his fingers continued to run over the various fabrics, eventually lingering on two bundles that he just couldn’t decide between.

“Why don’t you get both,” Alfred suggested as he rested his hand over the omega’s smaller, softer one, which was clutching a bundle of yarn like his life depended on it.

_Alfred wished Arthur would hold him like that sometimes, a lot of times._

The omega’s eyes widened, and he gasped slightly, as if he hadn’t even thought of that. Embarrassingly enough, he actually hadn’t, his heat-addled mind becoming sluggish and preoccupied with _other_ things. The alpha looked worriedly at the omega when he saw the flush darken on his skin and smelled the intoxicating scent of the omega rapidly spiraling into heat. He knew he had to get the omega out of there quickly, despite knowing the omega would protest, insisting he was just fine and could take care of himself. Arthur was stubborn and wouldn’t ask for help, even if he needed it.

“Race ya to the checkout,” the alpha yelled theatrically as he threw both bundles into Arthur’s basket and sped off in the direction of the checkout line.

As predicted, Arthur chased after him, his basket thumping rhythmically against his thigh as he ran. Alfred hoped it wouldn’t bruise, as omegas usually became softer during their heats, but the alpha didn’t know any other way to help that wouldn’t insult the omega’s pride. He never meant to offend the omega; he just sometimes couldn’t help his powerful urges to want to provide for and protect the omega. But, that usually always ended in a fight or the alpha feeling sick with the constant suppressing of his instincts. He could only imagine how the omega felt.

Once they had arrived at the checkout, the kindly beta must have somehow noticed his predicament because she quickly rang them up and bagged their things in record time. The alpha quietly thanked her before _racing_ Arthur to the car once again. The drive to their shared residence was silent and tense, the omega squirming in his seat as slick began to drip down his thighs and dampen his trousers. The alpha’s nostrils flared, his cock hardening in his jeans, as he gripped the steering wheel so hard that he was surprised it didn’t snap from the pressure. Once they arrived home, Arthur grabbed his belongings and stumbled out of the car, making his way to his bedroom in order to build his nest.

Several minutes later, the alpha heard a distinctive thump and smelled salt as he continued to stare at the omega’s shut door. His insides twisted themselves in knots, and he almost wanted to whine. But, he knew he couldn’t allow his distress to show through his scent. Alphas had to be strong and in control of themselves at all times or at least master the art of faking it. Arthur sniffled silently as tears began to glide down his cheeks. Not only was he scared, but also his nest was haphazardly constructed and in a state of disarray that the omega would normally never tolerate. Alfred had tried to help, but Arthur had just been short with him, telling him he was only in the way.

_That had stung the alpha more than the omega would probably ever know._

“Artie, please let me in,” the alpha begged through the crack under the door as he laid on his stomach, his nose uncomfortably pressed against the hard, cold wood as his lips rested against the opening.

The omega incoherently muttered to himself as he paced back and forth. He wasn’t sure if he could go through with this. Meanwhile, the alpha simply remained in his position as he desperately wondered what he should do. The omega’s body and scent were crying out for him, but his mind was struggling against it. This situation was not unheard of, and the alpha’s instincts were coping with it as best they could. But, typically unmated omegas in heat welcomed any unmated alpha that came to them.

“Please,” Alfred whispered, sounding as broken as Arthur felt.

Arthur didn’t know if it was the pleading tone in the alpha’s voice or the slight bitter spike of distress in the alpha’s scent that gave him the courage to open the door, but as soon as he had opened it, a wave of heat crashed through him, making his head spin and knees threaten to buckle.

"Babe, you're burning up,” Alfred said worriedly as he rested his forehead against the omega's, feeling the heat of his skin and a slight sheen of perspiration, which was just starting to drip from the omega's hairline.

The alpha was cool against the omega's heated skin, and Arthur sighed contentedly, slightly sagging against his alpha as a wave of scorching heat began clouding his head and running down his spine. The desire to be filled _completely_ was becoming harder and harder to ignore, as it eroded away at his resistance like rapidly moving water on rocks. He wanted so badly to submit, but he had pride, dammit.

“I’ll take care of you, if you’ll have me,” the alpha said softly, holding his breath as he waited for the omega to decide.

He knew Arthur could reject him. No matter how much he loved him or how strongly he felt the need to mate and claim him, the alpha knew he had no right unless the omega gave it to him. He would never take him against his will, even during heat. Heroes didn’t do that; villains did. And although he was often vilified, the alpha knew he was no villain.

The omega turned sharply to face him. As he stared into his eyes, it was like a kaleidoscope of blues, and something in him broke, clicked, was triggered…? He didn’t know, but he did know he wanted Alfred. Arthur thrust his hips forward, moaning in ecstasy as their clothed erections brushed against one another. The alpha groaned deeply and wrapped his arms around the omega’s slender form as Arthur whined needily, too far gone to care about anything other than his alpha _finally_ filling him.

The alpha suddenly picked the omega up, earning a surprised yelp as Arthur instinctively wrapped his legs around Alfred’s waist, and his arms clung to his neck. The omega buried his nose in the alpha’s neck, inhaling his scent as he felt the alpha’s strong pulse against his skin. Alfred gently laid the omega into his makeshift nest and slid a soft pillow under his hips to make sure he was comfortable before lowering his body onto the omega and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Arthur eagerly kissed him back, opening his mouth and sucking the alpha’s tongue, causing him to groan deeply into his throat. As their tongues battled for dominance, Arthur began clawing at Alfred’s clothes as he tried to undress him. He felt so _empty_ and wanted the alpha inside him _now_.

Alfred pulled away with a breathy chuckle and quickly undressed without fanfare as the omega’s eyes greedily roved over the alpha’s entire tanned, muscular form. His hole twitched in anticipation, and a pool of slick began running down his thighs as he gazed at the alpha’s impressive length. Alfred smiled at him, his blue eyes darkening with lust, as he slowly began undressing the omega, while kissing and licking every bit of skin that was revealed. Arthur was a very vocal omega, and Alfred made sure to pay special attention to all those spots that drove him crazy. The omega absolutely mewled when Alfred licked, kissed, sucked, and bit his nipples until they too turned a rosy red hue, now matching his kiss-swollen lips and blushing cockhead. The alpha smiled against his skin and trailed kisses down his chest and stomach until his lips almost touched his dripping cock. Arthur’s green eyes fluttered open when he felt the alpha’s tongue gently lick the tip of his member before wrapping his lips around it and engulfing it in warm, wet heat.

“Ah, Alfred, _fuck_ ,” Arthur moaned loudly as Alfred began to suck, his tongue working in tandem with his mouth, doing sinful things to Arthur’s cock.

“Mm, ya like that Artie?” Alfred murmured around the thick, throbbing flesh in his mouth.

“Yes, oh god yes!” Arthur panted as Alfred began tonguing that sensitive spot just underneath the head that made him keen.

If he had had the presence of mind to do so, Arthur would have been touched by the gesture because this practice was usually only performed by omegas for alphas, but it was clear that Alfred wanted to please him and genuinely cared about his pleasure, which was something no alpha had done before him. The alpha slightly shifts his position, the slope of his tongue naturally following the upward curve of the omega’s cock as the alpha takes him further and further into his mouth. Arthur’s hips involuntarily thrust upward, forcing the alpha to take more, and Alfred suddenly swallows. Arthur nearly screams when he feels Alfred’s throat rhythmically constricting around his length as his nose presses into the downy, blond hair at his groin.

The alpha moans in response, the vibrations only enhancing his pleasure as they travel down his shaft when Alfred bobs his head upwards, his tongue teasing the slit _just so_ , before his lips slide back down, making sure his tongue caresses the underside on the way. Arthur tries to push his hips into the pillow to avoid thrusting to roughly and choking Alfred, but the alpha encourages his little jerking motions and lifts a hand to fondle his balls as he continues sucking the omega off.

“Alfred, I’m going to cum,” Arthur barely manages to wheeze out before his vision goes white, and he shoots his seed directly down Alfred’s throat.

The alpha doesn’t seem to mind and swallows every bit, his tongue slipping out of his mouth to collect any stray drops on his lips and the corner of his mouth. Alfred nuzzles him until the omega’s breathing returns to normal before gently placing Arthur’s legs on his shoulders, his blue eyes pleading and desperate as his gaze lingers on the omega’s puckered entrance.

“Please, let me mate you?” Alfred asks, the burning need to be fully inside a hot and willing omega nearly overwhelming him.

Arthur nods his head, and Alfred lines himself up, pressing gently into the omega, savoring the sensations for as long as he could before his instincts completely took over. Arthur was so tight and wet, and Alfred nearly growled when the omega finally took in all of him, all the way to the thicker base. The alpha’s eyes rolled in the back of his head for a moment as he waited for Arthur to adjust since Alfred was much bigger than any of his toys. Once Arthur began begging him to move, the alpha began thrusting at a moderate pace, searching for his prostate as his hand snaked around the omega’s front, beginning to stroke him back to arousal. Arthur moaned loudly, drooling slightly as he was finally filled in more ways than he could have imagined. Never had his heart filled with such adoration, and dare he say love, when he was with anyone before Alfred.

“ _Mine_ ,” Alfred suddenly growled, angling his hips to thrust even deeper at an upward angle and hitting Arthur’s prostate dead on.

“Oh god, Alfred! There! Faster, harder, deeper,” Arthur moaned wantonly as Alfred continued to hit that spot.

The alpha gripped the omega’s hips roughly, as his instincts completely took over. Pulling out until only the tip remained inside, Alfred slammed back inside Arthur so hard that his body began to bounce with every powerful thrust as the alpha thoroughly fucked him. Arthur could feel the pressure building in his abdomen as his balls drew up and his hips jerked into Alfred’s hand, which was now harshly jerking him off in time with his thrusts. After a few more thrusts against his _abused_ prostate, the omega came hard into Alfred’s hand as ribbons of white coated his palm. The alpha soon lost rhythm and began wildly moving in search of release before he finally stiffened, and Arthur felt the pleasurable burn of the stretch from the alpha’s knot rapidly inflating, locking the two together as Alfred pumped a continuous flow of cum into his mate.

“I love you, Arthur. What a wonderful, beautiful, smart, kind, perfect omega you are,” the alpha whispered sleepily as his too blue eyes gazed adoringly down at the sated omega cuddled against him.

Arthur mumbled a quiet _you too, love_ and promptly fell asleep against his alpha.

* * *

 

Arthur groaned sleepily and snuggled into his blankets as morning light began to seep through the curtains. The omega turned to his side, expecting to feel the solid warmth of his mate, but only coming into contact with cool linen instead. The omega jolted awake, a forlorn frown spreading across his face, when his eyes confirmed that the alpha was indeed gone.

“I should have known better. They always leave once they get what they want. Alpha’s are just no damn good, bloody bastards,” the omega muttered cynically to himself as a single tear dripped down his cheek.

_I don’t need or want him. I never liked that alpha anyway._

The omega lied to himself as he made his way to the kitchen to have a cup of tea. Arthur gasped when he saw a shirtless Alfred busily flipping bacon and eggs, while humming some off key tune to himself. The omega opened his mouth to say something, but he found he was stunned into silence when shining blue eyes, which could rival a diamond’s radiance, focused upon him.

“Mornin’, baby! I made us breakfast,” Alfred said happily as he gestured to what appeared to be enough food to feed a small village for several days.

“Alfred, you’re still here. You didn’t leave,” Arthur mumbled, the disbelief clear in his voice.

The alpha tilted his head in confusion as those gorgeous blue eyes stared at him.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I love you, Arthur, and I’ll always be by your side for as long as you’ll have me,” Alfred said sincerely.

The omega felt his eyes fill with tears, and for the first time in years, the omega didn’t fight his instincts as he ran into the alpha’s open arms, hugging him tightly and allowing himself to feel safe and loved.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know anything about the 20+ KIK group for USUK/UKUS lovers? I kind of want friends that like this fandom…


End file.
